left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Air
Dead Air is the fourth (originally, third) campaign in Left 4 Dead, spanning five chapters. The Survivors must make their way through Newburg to a runway, hoping to catch a plane from Metro International Airport to get away from the Infected. To get there, they must start their trek from a greenhouse, head past a crane, move through a construction site, traverse the airport terminal, and finally reach a runway where a military C-130 Hercules airplane is waiting to evacuate them. Below is a complete list of video walkthroughs of the 5 levels: #The Greenhouse #The Crane #The Construction Site #The Terminal #Runway Finale Please know that the gameplay videos are on each campaign's info page not on each map page. Official description Guide your team of Survivors out of the downtown core of Newburg's business district, through derelict office floors and still-inhabited cubicles, and out onto the runway of Metro International Airport, where the only thing standing between you and the last plane out of the city is a murderous army of the undead.http://l4d.com/campaigns.htm up to Runway Finale.]] Graffiti * There are several instances on the rooftops where one may find writing, such as "Help! Need food." or "S.O.S." There are also numerous writings about how a bomb will be dropped on the airport. * In The Terminal's starting safe room, a piece of graffiti states; "WE ARE THE REAL MONSTERS" on the wall, along with various other messages below it telling the writer that they are a moron, telling them that the Infected are the real monsters, and somebody even tells them that he wishes that they are dead now. * On the same wall, written in small letters, is the infamous graffiti, stating; "I miss the internet". * In one sentence, it claims that the Infected were created by the military. Following that, there is a rumor that the government is giving a cure to the rich. Below that is a claim that the virus was made by aliens, along with a writing saying "What if this was first contact?" followed by "What if you're an idiot?!" *Rare appearances of Infected military personnel can sometimes be glimpsed just outside the Greenhouse. * Several times throughout the campaign, the phrase "God is dead" can be seen. This was a statement originally made by the German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche, and has heavily been quoted since. However, the phrase could have also been a reference to a line in the final act of, The Crucible. Occasionally, the Survivors may respond to the writings, saying things such as, "Oh, no! The zombies killed God!" * In the safe room of The Crane, there is some graffiti on the wall that states "This is our punishment." Right under this is the sentence "It's just Dead Air." - a reference to the title of the campaign. Behind the Scenes Only one screenshot of Dead Air was shown before the game was released. Judging by it and the early Runway image in the game's files, Dead Air was supposed to have a light blue tint at one time. There is also an unreleased map called tutorial_standards that was originally going to be part of this campaign as the Dead Air poster can be seen at the end of this level. This also works with Left 4 Dead 2. And another one is called map c5m1_waterfront_sndscape. (The second one only works with Left 4 Dead 2) Achievements :See Main Article: Achievements Notes * The graffiti throughout the campaign claims that the airport has been bombed. Their predictions look to have come true when the Survivors enter the ruined facility. This is also mentioned in random dialogue by Survivors. Near the end of Runway Finale, sometimes the Survivors may state the airport was bombed to prevent the Infection from spreading. Also, near the skyway in The Terminal, Francis may say, "What idiot bombed the airport?" The "Bombing" version became way more likely to happen after the release of Left 4 Dead 2, where, in The Parish, we were able to witness the actions of the military, including the bombing. * "Dead Air" is when the DJ of a radio station has left the microphone, making the only thing heard on the radio being static or, more commonly, nothing at all. * Dead Air can be noted for the biggest amount of unused lines and the fact that Bill only has lines for The Terminal. * Newburg is a real town in Pennsylvania, but its population is 361(as of July 2008) which is nowhere near appearing like the Newburg in Left 4 Dead. However it is located close to the Allegheny National Forest. * Using console commands, type in tutorial_standards and in the end of the level it says Dead Air so this could be a possible cut level from Dead Air. The level is mainly called Warehouse Finale. * Francis' pose on the campaign poster is the same as that for Death Toll, only lighted differently. * The flash on Bill's beret is the blue US Army flash in this poster. On all other posters (as well as in-game) it is the yellow flash of the 1st Special Forces Group. It is also one of two posters in which he is missing his trademark cigarette. The other one is the poster of The Sacrifice. * There is a port of this campaign created as a custom campaign for Left 4 Dead 2 which features a Scavenge finale instead. * The C-130 used in this campaign is actually a Republic Of Korea Air Force C-130 as there is a ROKAF inscription right below the rudder, strangely enough the accent of the pilots are not Korean, but that of American english decent. * According to the Sacrifice comic, Francis states that the rescue plane that saves the survivors crashes, possibly starting Blood Harvest. References Category:Campaigns * Category:Left 4 Dead